sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic Battle
Sonic Battle jest bijatyką wydaną na konsolę Game Boy Advance na przełomie 2003 i 2004 roku. Gameplay zawiera dwuwymiarowe postacie w trójwymiarowym otoczeniu. W przeciwieństwie do innych bijatyk, rozgrywka jest prostsza i nie pojawiają się skomplikowane kombinacje potrzebne do specjalnych ataków. Gameplay Ruch na mapie Gracz może poruszać się po pięciu overworldach: "Emerald Town", "Holy Summit", "Central City", "Night Babylon" oraz "Gimme Shelter". Tam można wybrać różne miejsca, gdzie można trenować z różnymi postaciami, walczyć z E-121 Phi lub kontynuować fabułę. W zależności od części historii można odwiedzić tylko niektóre miesjca. Walka Walka polega na sterowaniu dwuwymiarową postacią na trójwymiarowych arenach. Walki dzielą się na trzy typy: "Point", "Survival" oraz "Time". * Point - polega na nokautowaniu wrogów odpowiednią ilość razy.Pierwsza postać, która zdobędzie odpowiednią liczbę nokautów wygrywa. * Survival - polega na nokautowaniu wrogów dopóki ich życia nie dojdą do zera. * Time - polega na wykonaniu określonej misji w określonym czasie. W walkach może uczestniczyć od dwóch do czterech graczy. Większość ataków jest wywoływana przyciskiem B', który jest używany do wykonania różnych combo (pierwszy, drugi i trzeci atak postaci), Air Attacku, Upper Attacku (używanego do wyrzucenia wrogów w górę), Heavy Attacku (używanego do odrzucenia przeciwników) oraz Aim Attacku. Każda postać ma również swoje unikalne ataki: "'Shot", "Power" i "Trap". Ataki Shot są używane do zadania obrażeń z odległości. Ataki "Power" mogą zadać dużą ilość obrażeń w krótkim czasie. Ataki "Trap" to głównie atakowanie bombami znienacka. Przed walką lub po nokaucie należy wybrać tryb ataku, który ma być wykonywany: na ziemi ("Ground"), w powietrzu ("Aerial"), a przed którym ma się bronić ("Defend"). Ataki "Ground" można wywołać wciskając przycisk R 'na ziemi. Ataki "'Air" wykonywane są poprzez wciśnięcie przycisku R 'w powietrzu. "'Defend" jest wyjątkową zdolnością. Polega na tym, że jeżeli przeciwnik zaatakuje gracza atakiem wybranym przez niego jako Defend automatycznie się przed nim obroni, np.: Jeżeli gracz jako "Defend" wybrał "Shot", gdy przeciwnik użyje ataku "Shot" by zaatakować gracza, atak ten zostanie automatycznie zneutralizowany. Emerl i karty zdolności right|220pxEmerl stanowi ważną część gameplayu. Bardzo często towarzyszy on postaciom. Po walce, w której był Emerl można uzyskać punkty - od 1 do 5. Ich ilość zależy od tego jak gracz walczył. Za wygranie walki jest 1 punkt, za wygranie bez utraty życia 2, a za walkę bez utraty życia ani zdrowia 5. Punkty te pozwalają wyposażać Emerla w lepsze zdolności. Po niemalże każdej walce, w której był Emerl po wygraniu jej gracz otrzymuje specjalne "Karty Zdolności" (ang. Skill Cards), które są różnymi atakami postaci, ale też ich indywidualnymi zdolnościami biegu, skoku i innych rzeczy. Ponadto po losowej walce można otrzymać specjalną kartę z danymi koloru (ang. Color Data), za pomocą której można zmienić kolory poszczególnych części Emerla. Każda karta zdolności ma kilka elementów. Na jej głównej części znajduje się animacja wykonywania ataku/zdolności. Nad nią znajduje się nazwa ataku/zdolności, numer karty (od 000 do 308) oraz punkty zdolności (w postaci gwiazdek w liczbie od 1 do 6, domyślne zdolności Emerla nie mają punktów zdolności). Każdy punkt zdolności to 5 punktów, które można zdobyć po walce. Pod animacją znajdują się informacje jaką siłę i prędkość ma dany atak/dana zdolność. Edytor Zdolności Aby wyposażyć Emerla w jakąś zdolność należy przede wszystkim wejść do "Edytora Zdolności" (ang. Skill Editor). Można to zrobić wciskając przycisk R''' na overworldzie. Gracz zostanie przeniesiony do menu z 5 opcjami: Edit Skills, Change Memory, Skill List, Exchange Skills oraz Return to game. Wchodząc do Edit Skills naszym oczom ukaże się pole z czterema zakładkami na górze. Można nawigować pomiędzy nimi używając strzałek w lewo i w prawo. Zakładki te to: * '''Move - za pomocą opcji w tej zakładce można edytować zdolności fizyczne. * Attack - za pomocą opcji w tej zakładce można edytować zdolności bitewne. * Others - za pomocą opcji w tej zakładce można edytować wygląd graficzny oraz zdolności pomocnicze. * All - w tej zakładce znajdują się wszystkie poprzednie opcje. Po wybraniu opcji z którejś zakładki ukaże się zbiór naszych kart z danej zdolności. Przykładowo, w opcji Run Skill znajdziemy karty ze stylami biegu. W każdej opcji jest 11 miejsc na karty (te same karty oczywiście znajdują się w jednym miejscu na kartę), z czego w każdej 10 miejsce jest zajęte. Znajdują się tam domyślne karty Emerla. Aby dać Emerlowi jakąś zdolność należy za pomocą strzałek najechać na odpowiednią kartę po czym nacisnąć przycisk A'. Aby wyposażyć Emerla w jakąś zdolność trzeba mieć odpowiednią liczbę wolnych punktów. Te widać na polem wyboru w formacie ''liczba użytych punktów/ogólna liczba punktów np. 140/146. Każda karta ma wartość od 0 (domyślne karty Emerla) do 30 punktów. Zależne jest to od punktów zdolności. Aby wyjść z wyboru karty lub powrócić do menu Edytora Zdolności należy wcisnąć przycisk '''B. Change Memory pozawala na zamianę pamięci. Każda pamięć ma te same karty i punkty ogólne. Skill List zawiera wszystkie zdobyte przez nas karty oraz procent zdobytych ze wszystkich dostępnych kart. Postacie Karty zdolności Karty posortowane według rodzaju: Move * Run Skill * Dash Skill * Jump Skill * Air Action * Guard Skill * Heal Skill Attack * 1st Attack * 2nd Attack * 3rd Attack * Heavy Attack * Upper Attack * Dash Attack * Air Attack * Aim Attack * Ground Shot * Air Shot * Ground Power * Air Power * Grround Trap * Air Trap Others * Fight Pose * Attack Support * Strength Support * Other Support Wyróżniamy również Karty z kolorami oraz Bonusowe karty. Galeria Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Game Boy Advance *** Kategoria:Gry przygodowe Kategoria:Gry bijatyki